


Harry Potter GOTY Edition Chapter Profiles

by SeraphWithAShotgun



Series: Harry Potter: GOTY Edition [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter: GOTY Edition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphWithAShotgun/pseuds/SeraphWithAShotgun
Summary: At the end of each chapter of Harry Potter and the Greatest Game(see part 1 of this series), this is where the final profile of the story so far will go. Each entry coincides with the chapter number that uses it!





	Harry Potter GOTY Edition Chapter Profiles

-  
Player_Handle: Harry_James  
Level: 1  
Exp: 0  
-  
HP: 20(6/10m)  
MP: 20(6/10m)  
SP: 20(6/10m)  
Defense: 8  
Weapon: None  
Armor: Beanie(+3 Cha)  
-  
Reputation: Desirable  
Sex: Male  
YC: 4  
LP: 4  
Race: Felus Sapiens  
Languages: English(UK), Parseltongue, Felus  
-  
Achievements: Felus Sapiens Racial Perks, Active Player  
Perks: Feline, Full House, Purr  
Passive Skills: None(4)  
Active Skills: Bite(10 damage/2 SP), Swipe(5 damage/1 SP), Glare(50% chance to inflict [Intimidated] or [Charmed]/1 MP), Bond(form a magical link to share Exp and positive Statuses/no cost)(0)  
Auto Skills: None(4)  
-  
AP: 0  
Wis: 6  
Int: 5  
Str: 6  
Dex: 5  
Con: 6  
Cha: 4(+3)

Statuses: [Partially Ill], [Injured], [Bleeding], [Dizzy], [Hungry], [Fearful], [Severely Fatigued], [Severely Dehydrated], [Severely Anxious]  
-  
G: 0  
S: 0  
K: 0

P: 30  
Q: 100  
-


End file.
